bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Hana
Sora Hana is recent graduate from the Shino Acadmey. Appearance Sora is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with slightly spiky brown hair and blue eyes, and with pale skin. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform. When he is inside of his gigai he wear a blown T-shirt with blue jeans and basic japanese shoes. Personality Sora is a very talkative person. He does care deeply for his friends even willing to kill for them. Sora can be laid-back, but is just as able to turn in an energertic fighter when he has to. He hates when friends betray one other for personal gain. History Sora came form a very low ranking noble family. When, he was younger he had unusually high Spiritual Pressure to where one day several Shinigami came to his family's mall mansion and told him he could be Shinigami. He took the enterance exam and passed it on his first time and graduate only in three years time. Power & Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: While just becoming a Shinigami Sora has limited skill with his Zanapkuto. He can fight against lower seated officers to where he can out match a 8th seated officer. Hakuda Combatant: Sora has shown decent skill in Hakuda. Due to his lean-build he can enemies to where he doesn't too often require the aid of his Zanpakuto. He has also prove he can overpower lesser Hollows with his physical strength only. Kidō Practitioner: Sora's true talent for Kido is unknown though he can cast Hado # 11 Tsuzuri Raiden '''without the incanation. Sora's Kido is strong enough to send a far larger Shinigami more than fourty yards from him with Hado # 1 '''Sho. Sora can also use Kido for more practical purposes like using a low level Hado spell for a light in a dark hallway. Average Intellect: '''Sora has a decent average intellect that most don't see due to his punk appearance. His intellect is high enough to be able to figure out an enemies attack patterns and details of an enemies abilities. While, he doesn't seem to show it he can be able to see through most people's lies. '''Enhanced Strength: Due to years of contanst phyiscal training Sora is quiet strong. A true statement of his power is he can overpower a large lesser Hollow just with his phyiscal strength. Enhanced Endurance: Sora has a high endurance to damage. While, in battle he has been show to take great injury and still fight with high levels of strength. High Spiritual Power: Sora being a recent graduate of the Shino Academy Sora does have a decent Spiritual Pressure. While not as strong as a Lieutenant's his Spiritual Pressure has been said to be stronger than a 5th seated officer. Zanpakutō Ketsuekikaze (Blood Wind) In its sealed form, Sora's sword looks like a regular katana with an oval tsuba, and with a lime green hilt. He was been shown to carry it at his waist. *'Shikai': Sora's Shikai is triggered by the command Make the Air Red. When released, the blade of Sora's Zanpakuto becomes straight and double-edged. Shikai Special Ability: Sora has showned that his Zanpakuto basic ability is to manipulate wind for offense and defensive purposes. *'Wind Slicing Projectiles': By putting his sword at ether side of his waist and then slicing forward he can send a projectile of wind at his opponents with high speed and slicing power. *'Whirlwinds': By spinning his Zanpakuto in one of his hands by its hilt he can manipulate the surrounding air making whirlwinds to protect himself. *'Bankai': Not yet Achieved.